Second Chances, New Opportunities
by PerrinAyb
Summary: Lucas new to town, meets Brooke and the others. Mid season 2. Brucas - Naley
1. Chapter 1

Lucas opens the door to the classroom, walks up to the teacher and hands him a note. The note explains that Lucas Scott is new to the school and is going to be a part of this class until he graduates.  
"Class listen up, this is Lucas Scott"  
Brooke looks at Peyton while smiling. Peyton knew that smile, Brooke was up to something. "Not again". Peyton mumbled to herself.  
"You can go sit down Lucas" The teacher points at an empty seat, Lucas walks towards it but Brooke stops him when he's in front of her desk.  
"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis" Brooke smiles at him with an innocent expression on her face.  
Lucas smiled back "Hey" _Wow she is really cute._  
"Brooke Davis!" The teacher sighed deeply. Brooke took another look at Lucas and laughed to herself as she thought, _this is gonna be fun!_  
Nathan and Haley looked at each other with surprised faces; Nathan laughed but stopped suddenly when Haley gave him a look that clearly said _Shut up_. Haley and Brooke were very good friends but Haley didn't like when Brooke was going from guy to guy. She knew Brooke was better then that.  
"He is fine isn't he" Brooke whispered so only Peyton could hear. "If you say so" Peyton whispered back. "Don't give me that look P.Sawyer! I know you like blond guys" Brooke and Peyton were best friends, Brooke enjoyed to tease Peyton just to get reactions like this. They had been friends for many years, Brooke couldn't think of a life without Peyton Sawyer.  
The class continued like it did before Lucas entered the room, after a while the class ended and the students left the room.  
Lucas was just about to go to his locker when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
"Lucas right?" Brooke played with her hair. Lucas nodded. "If you need anything, anything at all just tell me alright?" Lucas smiled; he thought it was funny to see her innocent expression on her face when he knew she was used to this. At least he thought so since it felt like she had done this several times before. "Sure".  
"Let's go B.Davis" Peyton stood at her locker waiting for Brooke. "Later pretty boy" Brooke giggled and walked up to Peyton.

**A few hours later at the tutor centre**

"Hey Honey" Haley said while walking up to Nathan, she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.  
"I've missed you Hales" Haley looked at him; she noticed the confused expression on his face. "What's going on?" She asked concerned.  
"You know the new guy in the class, his name was also Scott" There was something different with Nathans voice. Haley suddenly remembered that Dan, Nathans father told him about he having a brother a few weeks ago. But he never said anything about him moving to Tree Hill. _What if it's Nathans brother…_  
"You think it's him?" Haley put her hands on Nathans. Nathan looked at her. "I don't know Hales."

**Meanwhile at Peyton's house**

Brooke was sitting next to Peyton, she was watching Peyton draw. "What you thinking about Peyton?" Peyton looked at Brooke "Nothing" Brooke laughed at her, Peyton seemed rather irritated about it.  
"Don't you try to lie to me Peyton." Brooke smiled. "You are thinking about boys aren't you Sawyer?" Brooke teased Peyton. "I'm thinking of you B.Davis!" Peyton pouted her lips, pretending that she was going to kiss Brooke. Brooke raised her eyebrow and they both laughed.  
"I'm thinking about Lucas, Peyton he is sooo sexy." Brooke said giggling. "What a surprise. Brooke Davis thinking about boys." Brooke slapped Peyton friendly on her left arm while smiling. Peyton shook her head, Brooke acting silly was something she was used with.  
"What did you talk with him about?" Peyton tried to act like she didn't care but Brooke knew her to well. "He asked for your number Sawyer."  
"Really?!" Peyton smiled for a second before she went back to her serious look on her face, she didn't want to show Brooke that she thought Lucas was cute as well.  
"No silly, we just talked" Brooke smiled.

**At Lucas's house**

Lucas had dinner with his mother Karen and his Uncle Keith  
"Honey, how was school?" His mother asked him.  
Lucas smiled but it wasn't meant for them to see. "Okay I guess"  
"Girls" Keith laughed while looking at Karen. She raised her eyebrow but he just thought it was fun.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get that" Keith said while getting up from the chair, he walked up to the door and opened it. "Whitey" Keith said surprised when he saw Whitey standing outside in the rain. It was many years since they saw each other. "Shall I stand here until I drown or are you going to let this old man inside" Whitey said laughing.

"Sorry Whitey, of course. Come on in" Whitey enters the house, throws his jacket onto Keith. "Same old Whitey Durham" Keith shakes his head.  
Whitey looks around before he turns to Keith "Well Well if it isn't Keith Scott"  
"How are you doing Whitey?"  
Whitey yawned "Your brother is a pain in the , other than that I'm old." He laughed.  
"Come on coach, I want to introduce you to Lucas."  
"Ohh Dan's other son." He mumbled while he and Keith were walking towards the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen. "Whitey!" Karen gets up from her chair, walks up to Whitey. They embraced each other like old friends. "Karen, it's a pleasure!" Whitey said honestly. "This is my son Lucas." Whitey walks up to Lucas, takes a long good look at him.

Few minutes later when Lucas and Whitey had been introduced to each other they all were sitting at the kitchen table, small talking. "Lucas, Keith tells me you play basket."  
"Yes." Lucas answered with a smile. "I got a spot open in my team, what do you say?"  
Lucas looks down at the table "I don't think I'm good enou…" Keith interrupts him "Lucas you are great!"  
"Look son, There's no shame in being afraid" Whitey reassures him.  
"Can I think about it?" Lucas asks with an insecure expression on his face. "Of course, when you are ready you can find me in school. Keith, Karen its time for me to go" They say goodbye, Whitey leaves the house.

To Be Continued, Comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day**

Before his first class Lucas went to the tutor centre, he was going to get tutored because he needed help with Math. He just needed to find his tutor, a girl named Haley James Scott. _Same last name, cool._ He thought to himself. After a few minutes he found the room. He only spotted one person in the room, it was still very early.  
"Haley James Scott?"  
"Yes that's me, Can I help you?" She said before looking up at him. "I sure hope so." He said smiling; he gave her a note from the school office._ He does not look like Nathan or Dan; I bet it's not him. _Haley thought to herself as she looked across the table at Lucas.

They sat down at a table in the corner. "You are new here right?" Haley asked him. "Yeah, my first day yesterday"  
"I saw you met my friend Brooke" She smiled. "I did, she seems nice" He laughed for himself. "Nice, I guess you could put it that way" Haley saw Lucas's confused expression on his face. "I'm just kidding; she is a really great person."

They sat there for a while; Haley was helping him with his school work.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley asked him "Yeah sure" "It might sound weird but…" Lucas interrupts her "Its okay, go ahead"  
"Do you know Nathan Scott?"  
"No, doesn't ring a bell" Lucas didn't understand why she would think that it was something weird about that question.  
"Nothing really, He is my husband and his father told him a few weeks ago that he had a brother. Never mind, I don't know what I was thinking about."  
"Don't worry, I don't have a brother"  
"I don't know why I asked you. I guess because you share the same last name but how big of a chance is it that his brother, that he never met would move all the way here from Charleston." She laughed but noticed that Lucas seemed rather shocked, _Did I say something that upset him. Again my big mouth causes problems._  
"I'm from Charleston"  
"I bet that's just a coincidence. As long as your mom's name isn't Karen your safe" Haley was trying to be funny again to ease the atmosphere in the room but this time it looked like Lucas was getting sick. He jumped up from the chair and ran out.  
_What did I say now_? _Wait what if…He freaked out when I mentioned Karen. Its Nathan's brother! Ohh my god!_

Brooke and Peyton arrives at Tree Hill High School, they see Lucas running out from the tutor centre.  
"Hey Pretty…" Lucas runs past them, ignoring them.  
"Smooth B.Davis" Peyton laughs.  
"That, P.Sawyer wasn't funny! What's wrong with him?" Brooke turns around with a thoughtful look on her face, to see Lucas disappear around the corner.

Haley leaves the tutor centre; she doesn't notice Brooke or Peyton that stands just a few steps in front of her. You could tell that she was worried.

Peyton and Brooke looks at each other, both seem to be confused. "I think Haley scared your new boyfriend" Peyton is about to laugh but controls herself when she sees the look on Brooke's face, not a very friendly one. "I don't think its anything to laugh about Peyton! I think something happened. Lets go talk to Haley."

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asks concerned. Haley explains the situation for them, Brooke and Peyton starring at each other with open mouths. "Are you going to tell Nathan?" Peyton questioned. "Yes of course but I don't know how."  
"What about, Hey Nate you know the new guy Lucas, It's your brother!" Brooke said joking, while looking at Haley. Haley raising an eyebrow, glared at Brooke with a serious expression on her face. "I was just trying… You guys are so boring!" Brooke grimaced.

**At Keith, Karen and Lucas's house**

Lucas opens the door in a rush, walks into the living room where his mother and Keith are. "Mom, Keith. I need to talk to you! "The confusion was clear in his face. "What's going on Lucas? "Keith asked him.  
"Do I have a brother?!" Lucas was shaking. Karen and Keith looked at each other shocked; _Lucas wasn't supposed to find out this way!_ Karen thought to herself. "Honey, we were going to tell you"  
Lucas couldn't control himself. "Tell me what!! That you knew I had a brother but never told me!" He shouted.  
"Calm down Lucas." Keith said with compassion in his voice. "Calm down! How could you not tell me! Keith you are like a father to me!" Karen was shocked; she felt terrible. "Honey, Please let us explain"  
"No!! I didn't think that you could do something like this to me!" He shouted, turned around and ran away. Lucas was devastated. He kept running and running.

**A few hours later, at Haley and Nathan's apartment**

"I'm home sweetie." Haley walks into the kitchen. Nathan walks out of the bathroom, with no clothes except a towel. "Hey Hales" He smiles and pulls Haley into his arms and kisses her gently. "My sexy man" Haley smiled while pulling Nathan closer to her. Nathan blinked his eyes with joy. "I love you Haley!"  
"Always and Forever" Haley said before she kissed Nathan. "I have something to tell you Hales" Haley looked at him. "I also need to tell you something, but you go first"  
"Okay, you know Dan told me I had a brother. Today he told me that it's Lucas. You know the new guy in our class" Nathan seemed relieved somehow.

Haley told Nathan that she knew as well, that she accidently told Lucas, or at least she think she did. She didn't know for sure because Lucas ran away but she was quite certain that it meant that they were brothers. "Smooth Haley" Nathan said teasing Haley, Haley smiled in return. They talked about it for a while, Nathan said it felt strange that Lucas supposedly where his brother but somehow it also felt good. He always wanted to have a brother. They decided that they were going to go see Lucas next day and talk to him.

**At the River court**

Lucas sits on a bench near the court, thinking about what he found out today. That he had a brother he never knew about. His mother or Keith for that matter never told him! How could they not! They never had kept anything from him before!  
Brooke drives by, she sees Lucas sitting in the rain. She stops the car, turns it off and walks out. She walks up to Lucas.  
"Hey Lucas" He sat there looking down at the grass; in his hands he held a basketball.  
"Hey Brooke" Lucas's eyes lit up when he looked up at her.  
"Are you okay?" Brooke asked him, she sounded worried.  
"I don't know really." He felt good but at the same time it hurts inside him. He liked the fact that he had a little brother even if he never had spoken to him, but he felt terrible because it felt like his mother had betrayed him somehow.  
"I know we don't know each other but if you need me I'm here for you Lucas, no matter what you going thru." Brooke told him softly.  
"Thanks Brooke." Lucas said grateful. He got up from the bench; he stood very close to Brooke. "Thanks." Lucas said again and hugged her.  
The hug came as a surprise to her, but it felt good. She was used to be with boys but not like this, often when boys wanted to hug her it was to get something out from it but she knew Lucas was different and she knew she could like this boy. Brooke hugged him back, and holds him tight.

To Be Continued, Comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

**At Lucas's house**

Keith walked into the kitchen; he had been out searching for Lucas.

"Did you find him?" Karen asked walking over to him, she was so worried.

"No" Keith said and pulled her into his arms. "Keith, what have we done?"

"Don't worry Karen, Lucas just needs some time. He will be okay" It seemed more like Keith were trying to convince himself.

"We did what we thought was the best thing to do, didn't we Keith?" Karen was on the edge to crying. "We did, Lucas will understand" Keith assures her.

**At Peyton's house**

Brooke walks into Peyton's room.

"What happened to you?" Peyton laughs at Brooke, Water is pouring down her clothes.

"Nothing" She smiled brightly as she laid down on Peyton's bed.

"Brooke! My bed!"

"What?" Brooke seemed confused. "Great! My bed is all soaked down because of you!"

"Oh Sorry" Brooke slowly got up from the bed with a huge grin on her face.

Peyton went to the bathroom to get some towels for Brooke. "You gonna clean up that yourself" She shouted from the bathroom while shaking her head. She walked back to her room, throw the towel at Brooke.

After a while Brooke was dry, she borrowed some of Peyton's clothes to wear.

She walked up to Peyton and hugged her while giggling. "I met Lucas" She said smiling.

"Met?" She asked Brooke.

Brooke explained how she had seen him at the river court in the rain and how she walked up to him and talked to him. And that they stood in the rain hugging, that part she seemed the most happy about.

"He is not like other boys P.Sawyer" Brooke said smiling. "I'm glad for you Brooke Davis! But how do you know?" Peyton asked her. "I just do!" The Happiness was clear on her face.

**At School**

Lucas is walking in a corridor located in the school; he is looking at a sign at one of the doors.

**Coach Whitey Durham's office**

He walks up to it, knocking at the door. "Yes" someone shouts from inside the room. Lucas enters the room. Whitey looks at him. "How you holding up son?" "Okay I guess"

"Sit down" Whitey points at a chair in front of the desk. Lucas did what Whitey told him to do.

"I assume you are here about the whole brother thing Keith told me about. So what's on your mind?" Whitey asked him. Lucas felt relieved, he didn't know how Whitey's reaction would be, but hoped that he could talk to him. "It feels kind of strange" Lucas answered honestly.

"That's understandable. What you have to do is to figure out how you feel about it and then go from there"

They sit there for a while talking about it, Whitey tells Lucas about why his parents did not want to tell him anything. He founds out that Dan his "real" father was trying to get custody of Lucas, tried to get him away from his mother Karen. And he didn't leave Karen alone until she got a restraining order against him. He made her life miserable for months before she and Keith decided to move to Charleston when Lucas were 4 months old.

"Thanks Coach" Lucas said smiling, he felt relieved after their little chat. "Coach? That means you will come play for me?" Whitey smiles, grabs his jacket and walks up to Lucas.

"Yes, that's okay isn't it?" Lucas sounds worried. "Of course Son, I'm glad you will"

Whitey gives Lucas a pat on the back while saying "Don't worry; you will be fine Son"

They leave the office.

**Later that day at Haley's and Nathans apartment**

Haley opens the door to the apartment "Hey Brooke."

"Hey Tutor-girl!" Brooke hugs Haley. "How's Nate doing?" Brooke asks Haley.

"He's okay; the whole Lucas thing came as a surprise to him"

"Lucas seemed quite shocked about it" Brooke seems worried.

Haley raised an eyebrow "Brooke?" Brooke laughs "We only talked!"

"Brooke, please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt" Brooke smiles as she put her hand on Haley's shoulder. "I will. So you still up for having a Party tomorrow?" Brooke smiles brightly.

"Yes, but not too many people okay?"

"Don't look at me like that Tutor-Girl, I haven't told that many" Brooke says with an innocent expression on her face. Haley just shakes her head and smiles. "So who are you going with?" Haley asks curiously. "I don't know yet…" Haley interrupts her. "Brooke what's going on, you don't have a date for the party?" She opens her mouth with surprise to tease with Brooke. "Ha Ha Tutor-girl, I want to ask Lucas but I had to check if it was okay with you and Nate. You think its okay?"

"I don't know, you have to ask Nathan about it, Think he'll be home soon" They talk for a while before they decide prepare for the party. Haley cleans up the apartment while Brooke goes out to shop things that they need to make a great party.

To be continued. Please comment : )


	4. Chapter 4

**At Lucas's home**

Lucas enters the kitchen, Keith and Karen is eating dinner. Karen runs up to Lucas when she sees him coming thru the door. "I'm so sorry Lucas" Karen said hugging him tightly. "Ma its okay" He looks at her. "Whitey told me everything" Lucas looks at Keith and said with regret in his voice "I'm sorry for how I reacted"

Keith walks over to Lucas and puts his hand on his shoulder "You had every right to be upset Son, We are the ones that should be apologizing to you" Keith said honestly.

They all walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Are you okay Lucas?"

"Yes, I'm okay" Lucas said relieved. They sat there talking for a while as the happy family they are, Lucas told them he wanted to get to know Nathan.

**At Nathan and Haley's apartment**

Brooke opens the door. "I'm back!" She sees Haley and Nathan on the couch making out but walks right past them without taking any notice about it. "Hey Nathan, Tutor-Girl come check out what I bought!" Haley walks up to Brooke to see what she bought. Nathan grabs his jacket. "Hey Brooke, Bye Brooke. Love you Hales" he says before he leaves the apartment.

Haley takes up something from the table that Brooke bought "What kind of party do you think this will be?" Haley looks like a mother that caught her daughter doing something she shouldn't do. Brooke takes it away from her. "It's not for you Married-Girl" Brooke tells her.

"Brooke! Condoms?!" Haley shakes her head.

"You never know" Brooke says giggling.

"So what else do we have here?" Haley asks her while looking at all the other stuff that is at the table. "Just some stuff!"

**At Peyton's place**

Peyton is sitting on her bed listening to music while painting when the doorbell rings, she just found out that her father Larry isn't coming home this month as she thought he would. She opens her window and shouts "It's open!" _Its probably Brooke_ she thought for herself.

She heard footsteps from the stairs but didn't take any notice about it, she continued to paint. "Hey Brooke" she said without looking up from the painting. "Hey Peyton" Peyton froze; she slowly turned her head towards the door. Her face shone up, she couldn't remember when the last time was she felt this happy. She quickly ran up to the man and jumped into his arms. "Jake!!" She hugged him so tightly. "Peyton" He said smiling with her in his arms.

**Later that evening, At Brooke's place**

Brooke picks up a piece of paper from her jacket, where she had Lucas put down his number. She dials the number on her phone but erases it, she feels nervous. _Me nervous? no way! I just need to know what to say!_ She thought to herself. After a while of dialling the number and then erasing it again she heaves a deep sigh. After a few minutes she finally calls Lucas.

**At Lucas's place**

Lucas is sitting on his bed chatting with a girl he used to date from Charleston. Suddenly his phone vibrates; he picks it up and answers.

"It's Luke"

"Hey Lucas"

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" Lucas smiles brightly.

"Nothing. Just talking to you. You?" _Talking to you? Geeze I think he knows that! _Brooke thought annoyed to herself.

"Not much. So what's on your mind Brooke?

"Well, I was thinking. There is this party tomorrow" Brooke takes a deep breath, before she continues "Do you want to go together?"

"Sure Brooke sounds great" Lucas smiles for himself.

"Awesome! It's at Haley and Nath…" Brooke says before Lucas interrupts her.

"Hm I do… " Brooke interrupts Lucas before he has the chance to say anything more.

"I already spoke to Haley and Nathan about it and they were okay with it, actually they thought it was a great idea so you could meet each other! Oh wait maybe you don't want that? Or maybe you just don't want to go with me? If not I understand" Lucas finally gets the chance to say something. "Brooke, of course I want to go with you. When shall I pick you up?"

Brooke jumps up and down on the bed of joy before she answers him "7 a clock?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow Brooke"

As soon as _he hung up_ the phone he left his room, he walked into the living room where his mother was laying in Keith's arms. "Ma, I'm going out tomorrow. That's okay right?" He asks her. "It depends on where you going and why." She tells him with a strict voice.

"I'm going to this party"

"Where?"

"At Nathans place"

"Who are you going with?"

"A girl named Brooke"  
"Are you sure you want to meet Nathan already?"

"Yeah why wait?"

"As long as it feels okay"

"It does, so that means I can go?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!" He is about to go back to his room when his mother says

"But you have to be home before midnight"

"Ma!" Lucas sighs.

"Karen, let the boy have some fun" Keith says.

Karen looks at Keith "He can go; he just needs to be home at midnight"

"Karen he is not a little boy anymore, he can take care of himself"

Karen thinks about it for a few seconds "Okay but you have to promises me to behave and take care of yourself"

"I promise! Thanks!"

Lucas turns around and walks back to his room, "Don't forget to use condoms!" Keith shouts when Lucas shuts his door.

"Ow! What was that good for?!" Keith asks Karen while rubbing his left arm.

"The boy is 16, Keith!" Karen looks real angry at Keith.

"I was only joking!"

To be continued. Please comment : )


End file.
